


Get Some Sleep

by kelsalynne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsalynne/pseuds/kelsalynne
Summary: "I've seen the way you looked at Lexa, and I've seen that look before, Clarke."





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is word vomit for Madi/Clarke because I love mother/daughter interaction more than anything in this world. No proofreading or editing so read at your own risk. This is my first fic for the 100 fandom so go easy on me. Set on the new planet, so mild spoiler warning (although I really don't think it gives anything away).

Clarke held her breath as she opened the creaky door leading to Madi's bedroom. Her attempt at subtlety was unneeded, however — Madi's bright eyes stared back at Clarke as she slipped into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Madi asked, standing from her seat and moving toward Clarke. 

"I'm fine, I was just coming to check on you." She smiled sweetly and moved forward to pull Madi in for a hug. "You should have been asleep hours ago. What are you still doing awake?" 

"I couldn't sleep," Madi admitted. "I didn't want to bother you. The commanders have been keeping me awake." 

Clarke stiffened. She tried to hide her distaste for the flame now that it was permanently merged with Madi's mind, but sometimes still she boiled with rage and fear for her child. 

"I'm surprised they have anything to talk about, now that your people safe."

"It's not always battle tactics and war, Clarke," Madi sighed. She sat back down on the armchair she had previously been perched in, and Clarke took a seat on the edge of her bed. "The commanders help me...notice things I maybe wouldn't notice without the knowledge they give me." She was looking away from Clarke now, closely studying the cracks in the walls. She felt ashamed of what she now knew, like she had read Clarke's diary and was finally coming clean about it.

"What kind of things have the commanders been telling you?" Clarke prodded. Her heart rate was increasing with worry already. She felt ice filling her body.

"Well," Madi started and Clarke held her breath. "I've seen the way you looked at Lexa. Through her eyes, you know?" Madi snuck a peek at Clarke and watched the gears turn behind her eyes. Her emotions played out subtly on her face from worry, to concern, then she settled on confusion and Madi continued. "I've seen the way you looked at Lexa, and I've seen that look before, Clarke."

Clarke stopped breathing again. Her cheeks flushed and warmth melted her icy bones. She smiled softly and rolled her eyes. "I think you just need some sleep." She stood from the edge of the bed and extinguished the candle on the dresser before reaching forward for Madi's hand. 

Clarke led Madi back to her bed and brushed her hair back as she crawled beneath the covers. Madi shifted over and patted the space next to her. "Will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Of course." She wrapped herself under the comforter and as she held Madi close she felt the unnoticed anxiety from the day lift from her chest. She could breathe again. 

They laid in silence for a while, with nothing but the sound of Clarke smoothing Madi's hair filling the air. Madi fought the words forming in her head for as long as she could before she spoke again. "Mom?" 

Clarke smiled and yawned, not at all annoyed at being pulled from the edge of sleep. "Yes?"

"Have you ever told Bellamy how you feel?" 

Silence filled the room again, and Clarke stopped breathing. Again. 

"Madi, I don't think we need to talk about this right now," Clarke sighed after she collected her thoughts. "It's late, you should be asleep." 

"But I think you do need to talk about it," Madi pressed on. "I think you love him and you're hurting." She shifted to sit up in the bed and Clarke groaned and sat up with her. 

"Bellamy knows I care about him, and that's all that matters. You don't need to worry about these things." 

"But he cares about you too, Clarke. Can't you see that?" 

Clarke felt the heat return to her face as she imagined for what must have been the thousandth time exactly what it would feel like to love and be loved by Bellamy Blake. But then she choked up, remembering that it wasn't her who gets to feel that way. She couldn't think about it any more. 

"It's complicated," Clarke resolved as she tried to settle her heart, which was about to jump from her chest. "Now let's get some sleep before I decide you're too tired for school tomorrow." The empty threat worked it's magic, and Madi laid back down with Clarke following her lead. 

Through a soft yawn, Madi muttered, "I think you should tell him," before drifting off to sleep. 

Clarke stayed awake for a while after that, trying hard not to think about the words she couldn't let herself say. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears threatening to spill over and tried to see anything other than his eyes looking back at her. Madi's soft snores now filled the room, and Clarke counted them until finally, she was lulled to sleep.


End file.
